To Kill a Mocking Girl
| season = 1 | number = 3 | image = 3.png | airdate = June 22, 2010 | writer = Marlene King | director = Elodie Keene | previous = | next = }} " " is the 3rd episode in Season 1 of Pretty Little Liars, airing June 22, 2010 - and the 3rd episode overall. Synopsis The girls feel an uneasy obligation set by their parents and the people of Rosewood to erect a memorial for Alison, further beset by the continuous texts and messages they’re all receiving from "A", whoever he/she may be. Aria’s reconciliation with her father is halted by the reappearance of Meredith, the student he had an affair with, a secret Aria has harbored from her mother for well over a year. Spencer, frustrated and distracted by the increasingly sour relationship with her mother and sister, decides to steal her sister’s old, grade-A paper for school. Jenna's brother Toby, the intended target of the girls’ prank that left Jenna blind, reappears at Rosewood High after a mysterious, yearlong absence – leaving the girls to wonder whether he had anything to do with Alison’s disappearance, or if he is in fact the omnipresent "A". Emily and Maya’s burgeoning friendship, as well as Hanna’s pursuit to sleep with her boyfriend Sean, all comes to a head at a big cabin party in the woods, but with mixed results: Emily and Maya steal a kiss in a photo booth, while Hanna, feeling embarrassed and alone after Sean denies her advances in a barn, decides to steal and crash his car. The girls reconvene in the woods the next day to memorialize Alison in the shed they used to play in, but soon make the shocking discovery of a friendship bracelet Alison was wearing the night she disappeared. Trivia *Both Spencer and Melissa use laptops that resemble Apple MacBook Pros. *The date on Melissa's Russian Revolution paper is 3/24/04, while the date on Spencer's paper is 9/24/10. This leads us to believe that the two are around six years apart in age. *When Spencer is copying her sister's essay from her computer, you can see a picture of Torrey DeVitto (who plays Spencer's sister Melissa) and Jessie Baylin (the blond on the right side of the picture), who is a singer and wife of Nathan Followill from Kings of Leon. Guest Stars *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Amanda Schull as Meredith Sorenson *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn *Chuck Hittinger as Sean Ackard *Steven Krueger as Ben Coogan *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden *Jill Holden as Mrs. Welch Featured Music *"One Kiss Don't Make A Summer" by Lucky Soul *"The One" by Black Mustang *"Cool Enough" by Nicole Atkins *"Tom Cat" by The Filthy Souls *"Two Hands" by Chew Lips *"What You Wanted Me To Do" by S.O.Stereo *"Let Me In" by Evolove *"Closer To You" by Jaylene Johnson *"Just Like Heaven" by Catte Adams Quotes How would you rate this episode? 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Star Category:Episodes Category:Season 1